1. Field
A device that prevents noise generated during an operation of a clothes treating apparatus from being leaked through a lower portion of the clothes treating apparatus and a clothes treating apparatus having the device are provided.
2. Background
A clothes treating apparatus is an apparatus that removes contaminants from laundry. The clothes treating apparatus may perform processes, such as, e.g., washing, rinsing, removing water, and drying. Clothes treating apparatuses may be classified into a top loading type and a front loading type based on a method of loading laundry into a drum. A front loading type washing machine may be called a drum type washing machine.
The clothes treating apparatus may include a cabinet forming an outer appearance, a tub accommodated in the cabinet, a drum rotatably mounted in the tub and having laundry introduced therein, a lifter located on an inner circumferential surface of the drum to help wash the laundry by lifting and dropping the laundry, and a detergent supply device to supply detergent into the drum.
Once the laundry is placed into the clothes treating apparatus, water may be supplied to perform a washing process through rotation of the drum, followed by rinsing and removing water, and then washing water may be discharged to outside by a drain pump. During operations of the clothes treating apparatus, noise and vibrations are generated. The generated noise and vibrations may be leaked through a lower portion of the clothes treating apparatus and propagated to an installation space of the clothes treating apparatus. Legs that separate the clothes treating apparatus from the ground by a predetermined height may be provided on one side of a base of the clothes treating apparatus. Noise and vibrations generated in the clothes treating apparatus may be propagated to the outside through a space between the legs and a lower surface of the base.
The noise and vibrations coming from the lower portion of the clothes treating apparatus may be uncomfortable for users, and users may place the clothes treating apparatus in a separate closed space. This may limit space usage or where the clothes treating apparatus may be placed.